This Present
by aniranzracz
Summary: Memangnya apa hadiah yang akan Berang-berang Seksi berikan pada seorang Cassanova? -Gak jadi twoshots. Tolong sabar ya ;;)
1. Chapter 1

Ide _fic_ ini sudah ada lama ._. sejak ulang tahun Draco beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi saya baru tulis dan _publish_ hari ini, dikarenakan masih berpikir apa benar saya mau menulis untuk rating-M *padahal karena lagi males XP* *enggak, enggak*

.

.

**This Present**

_(Hadiah Ini_)

_23th August 2013, Friday_

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan Draco ketika ia terbangun—jam dua belas malam, padahal ia baru saja pulang kerja jam sebelas tadi—dan...

Mendapati istrinya sedang membawa kue _tart _raksasa. Ukurannya 50 cm x 50 cm, dan tebalnya mungkin... 10 cm? Draco tidak bisa benar-benar menghitung dalam keadaan mata yang buram dan pikiran yang melayang. Rasanya ia bisa menukar Malfoy Manor beserta isi-isinya untuk kembali terbang ke dalam mimpinya lagi.

Belum sempat Draco mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang berusaha keras melawan Draco karena tidak ingin keluar dari mimpi, istrinya sudah berteriak keras. "_Happy birthday, __**Love**__!"_

Kesadarannya langsung kembali, mengisi seluruh darahnya seperti _charger_. "_Happy birthday, __**Love**_?" itukah kalimat yang istrinya ucapkan tadi?

Jangan-jangan... ini bukan istrinya, tapi orang lain yang menyamar? Atau istrinya kesurupan? Kenapa dia... memanggil Draco dengan sebutan '_Love'_?

Sejak kapan Hermione Granger tidak gengsi memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan '_Love'_, bahkan pada suaminya sendiri?

Lagipula, ini tanggal berapa, _sih_? Sudah 22 Juni, ya?

Hermione, yang diacuhkan oleh suaminya, mendengus kesal. Ia menaruh begitu saja _black forest _dingin berlapis cokelatyang ia masak dengan susah-payah—padahal ia sendiri sibuk dan sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dunia masak-memasak—di atas _spring bed king size_, tempat tidurnya bersama Draco. "_Well_, aku tahu kau sibuk dan lelah, tapi masa sampai tidak mau tersenyum atau mengucapkan '_thanks'_? Jahat."

Dengan tenggorokan yang terasa keset, Draco mengucapkan terima kasih. "Emm... _thanks._"

Hermione hanya duduk diam di tepi kasur sambil memelintir rambutnya—yang mungkin sudah dicatok dengan alat khusus entah apa namanya—dengan mulut mengerucut. Masih kesal dengan tingkah Draco.

Draco memicingkan matanya. Pandangannya sudah kembali normal, sebenarnya. Tapi... ia masih belum percaya bahwa yang duduk di hadapannya ini adalah Hermione Granger. Istrinya yang kutu buku dan bahkan tidak tahu membedakan yang mana _lip-gloss_ dan yang mana lipstik.

Yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah... _well_, seorang gadis remaja yang bukannya menimba ilmu, malah nekat berprofesi sebagai SPG penjual kondom. Dan gadis remaja ini sepertinya... baru saja mengalami puber?

Emm... Draco tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan dandanan istrinya saat ini.

Draco berusaha mengamati Hermione dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki.

Mulai dari rambut gelombangnya yang terurai rapi dan terlihat seperti baru saja disentuh oleh pakar-pakar salon, wajahnya yang disapu oleh _make-up_—Draco sampai menelan ludah melihat bibir Hermione yang tiga kali terlihat lebih seksi dari sebelumnya karena dibalut lipstik—lalu... leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih, kemudian...

_What_?! Apa itu?

Mata _ice_ Draco membelalak ketika menyadari pakaian Hermione.

_Dress_ berwarna merah terang yang ketat, dan dengan anggunnya memamerkan lekukan tubuh Hermione. Siapa pun bisa melihat dengan jelas—bahkan angin jika punya mata—pinggul Hermione yang lekukannya sempurna.

_Dress_ itu pendek, bagian bawahnya hanya bisa menutupi setengah paha putih Hermione, menggoda Draco. Belum dihitung betis mulus Hermione yang halus tanpa bekas luka sedikit pun.

Dan yang membuat wajah Draco memanas adalah dada Hermione yang tidak bisa tertutup seluruhnya dengan _dress _itu. Nyaris setengahnya menyembul keluar, dan terangkat naik. Entah karena payudara Hermione memang seperti itu atau diangkat naik oleh _bra_.

Tanpa sadar Draco menelan ludah.

"...kenapa?" tanya Hermione, suaranya pelan dan mendesah.

Oke, suara Hermione malah membuat wajah Draco semakin panas.

Draco menggeleng dan berusaha menunduk, tidak menatap apa pun. Hermione sukses mengubahnya menjadi cowok munafik sekarang, entah bagaimana bisa. Padahal dulu ia berani menggerayangi satu-satu cewek Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan bahkan Gryffindor—beberapa.

Tapi sayangnya, dengan menunduk, ia malah melihat _high-heels _Hermione yang membalut kaki mungil dan cantik tersebut.

_Heels _itu tinggi, entah berapa sentimeter. Draco tidak ingin menghitungnya sekarang. Yang jelas, _heels _itu membuat kaki Hermione terangkat naik dan... terlihat seksi.

Draco akhirnya menutup mata, bingung ingin menatap ke mana.

Lalu ada bisikan di telinga kirinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang..."

Draco langsung membuka mata dan tanpa sadar ikut berbisik sambil menatap mata _hazel _Hermione. "...iya..."

Hermione tersenyum. Manis sekali. "...aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"...apa?" tanya Draco. Jantungnya terasa berdetak ratusan kali lebih kencang, dan ia agak pusing dengan sirkulasi darah tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap bertanya. Rasa penasarannya benar-benar muncul. Hadiah apa yang akan diberikan si Seksi ini?

Hermione, dengan sangat agresif, langsung melumat bibir Draco. Draco yang 'diserang' sedemikian rupa oleh Hermione—masih dalam keadaan berdasi dan bersepatu sehabis kerja walaupun sempat tidur—tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun kaget setengah mati, ia biarkan saja lidah Hermione masuk dan 'mengelus' giginya satu-persatu.

Setelah lima menit, Hermione mengakhiri ciumannya dengan satu gigitan kecil di bibir bagian bawah Draco. "Kau kenapa, _Sweetheart_?"

Draco mengambil napas panjang. "Emm... tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, balas aku," ujar Hermione.

Sebelum sempat Draco berkata apa maksudnya, Hermione sudah melumat bibir Draco lagi. Draco, yang mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah Hermione, akhirnya ikut mengambil alih dalam ciuman itu. Bukan hanya lidah Hermione yang masuk ke mulutnya, tapi lidahnya juga masuk ke dalam mulut Hermione. Sesekali Hermione menggoda Draco dengan menjilat lidah Draco sendiri.

Ciuman itu bukannya semakin melonggar seiring oksigen yang semakin berkurang di sekitar mereka, tapi malah semakin erat. Hermione mendorong kepala Draco dengan lembut dan memeluknya sambil tetap berciuman. Ia berusaha menahan agar Draco tidak melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Setelah Draco hanya bisa melihat gelap—kehabisan napas—akhirnya Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berhenti mencium Draco, lalu membiarkan Draco mengambil napas panjang untuk menyeimbangkan kadar oksigen dalam tubuhnya.

Sementara Draco masih linglung, Hermione tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia duduk di pangkuan Draco, lalu memosisikan payudaranya yang terekspos ke depan wajah Draco. "Hadiahnya... cari sendiri ya, _Hun_. Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku berpakaian seperti ini... dan di mana kau harus mencari hadiahmu."

Draco, yang masih agak pusing, tambah pusing melihat payudara Hermione pas di depan wajahnya. Walaupun ia pusing, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua gundukan besar tersebut.

Hermione lalu berdiri lagi, sambil menurunkan sedikit _dress_-nya. Membuat payudaranya semakin tumpah. "Cepat cari ya... Musang Pirang."

Draco bergumam kecil. Dalam hati ia mengakui kecerdikan Hermione.

Draco menyusul Hermione berdiri, lalu memojokkan gadis itu ke dinding dan menahan pundaknya dengan kedua tangan. "Hmm... oke, mungkin di awal kau menang. Tapi selanjutnya tidak akan, Hermy. Aku akan mendapatkan hadiahku."

Hermione tersenyum. "Tidak secepat itu..."

Hermione melepaskan kedua tangan Draco, lalu berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Larinya cukup lincah walaupun ia menggunakan _high-heels_.

Draco menyeringai. Sikap Cassanova-nya tumbuh lagi. "Catat, Sayang. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hadiahku!"

TBC

Sampai sini dulu ya ._. aku masih mau nunggu pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini. Kalau jelek mungkin gak kulanjutin -_- maaf ya, aku baru pertama kali nulis ginian... dan mungkin gak kuat -_-v tapi akan kuusahain. Demi ide berbulan-bulan yang lalu dan untuk Draco #ohyeah

Hermy OOC? Hehehe... demi kelangsungan cerita, nih XD

_Review, please_? Penasaran nih, gimana tulisanku tentang PWP _rated_ M... yang mau makasiiiih banyak :D bilang ya kalau bahasaku terlalu frontal atau terlalu 'sembunyi' u,u


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk para_**reviewers**_ yang 'menakut-nakuti' saya XD haha *bercanda

Kalian sangat berarti ({})

.

.

**This Present**

(c) aniranzracz

Hermione - Draco (c) JKR

.

.

Dan di sini-lah mereka.

Tengah malam. Masing-masing memakai baju mewah yang lecek, dan berlari memecah keheningan Malfoy Manor. Tak ada yang peduli betapa mengerikannya suara 'uhu-uhu' dari burung hantu ataupun salakan anjing galak di luar.

Ah. Kalian tahu, lah, apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Larimu lincah juga, ya!" seru Draco sambil berhenti sejenak dan menyeka keringatnya. Ia tak menyangka perempuan kutu buku yang baru kali ini mengenakan _high-heels _bisa juga berlari dengan cepat dan tak terkejar sama sekali.

Hermione ikut berhenti, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum manis, men-_charge_ semangat Draco yang tadinya menurun hingga terisi penuh kembali. "Ehm. Drake, tak bisa mengejarku?"

"Ya bisa, lah!" seru Draco kencang, benci direndahkan. Apalagi oleh istrinya.

"...kalau begitu kejar," ujar Hermione, setengah mendesah. "Kau tak ingin hadiahmu, _Hun_?"

Ketika ingatan tentang 'hadiah' yang Hermione siapkan muncul lagi di benaknya, kakinya mendadak terasa kuat lagi. Draco rasa ia bisa mengejar Hermione di mana pun dan sampai kapan pun...

Lalu melucuti _dress_-nya. Menikmati apa yang ada di balik pakaian tak tahu diri—yang dengan kurang ajar menyembunyikan hadiah untuknya—tersebut. Sungguh, ia rindu 'rasa' itu. Selalu berkubang dalam karir-nya yang melejit membuat ia tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk 'bersama' dengan Hermione.

Draco, dengan mantap, berlari lagi.

Hermione tentu saja, ikut berlari. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Draco mengambil hadiahnya dengan begitu cepat.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menatap deretan tangga marmer hijau panjang di bawahnya.

Hermione menelan ludah.

Bisakah ia melintasi tangga itu dengan cepat, tanpa terjatuh, dan yang paling penting adalah tanpa tertangkap Draco? Bisakah ia tetap berlari tanpa melepas _high-heels_-nya? Bisakah ia sampai dengan selamat di bawah sana?

Terlambat.

"Aaa!" teriak Hermione kaget ketika seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan cepat, lalu mencium lehernya. "Drake!"

Draco menghembuskan napasnya di sekujur leher Hermione, lalu berbisik, "Hmm... _Sweetie_, kau memang cerdas, kutu-buku, Mrs Know-It-All... ya. Kuakui. Tapi jangan terlalu lama berpikir jika ingin menjahili-ku, oke? Sekarang cepat serahkan hadiah itu."

Otak Hermione yang entah kenapa bekerja lebih cepat ketika berada di bawah tekanan, langsung mengetahui cara untuk kabur dari 'pemangsa'nya tersebut. Ketika Draco sibuk menghembuskan napas di lehernya untuk menggoda, ia malah sibuk melepaskan _high-heels_-nya dengan hati-hati. Dan ketika _high-heels _itu terlepas, Hermione mengelus-elus bagian bawah tubuh Draco. Membiarkan suaminya tersebut mendesah sekitar satu menit hingga pelukan di pinggangnya mengendur.

"Aah..."

Hermione nyengir lebar. Lalu berbisik, "Ah... tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri ya, Drake. Dan jangan pernah meremehkanku."

Dalam sekejap pinggang berlekuk Hermione meliuk lepas dari pelukan Draco yang mengendur. Dan dalam sekejap mata juga perempuan cantik ini sudah berlari di tengah anak-anak tangga. Tanpa _high-heels_.

"Sialan," desis Draco kesal. Walaupun begitu, senyum terukir di wajah arogannya.

Hermione berbalik, "Kau takkan bisa menang."

"Oh ya?" tantang Draco. Ia ragu Hermione akan menang malam ini, karena ia pasti akan mendapatkan hadiahnya. Dan memang harus dapat karena Draco tidak akan berangkat kerja esok pagi kalau ia belum mendapatkan hadiahnya.

"Ya."

"_Never_!"

TBC

Segini dulu U,U saya tidak kuat lagi... #lebai

Gak jadi _twoshot_ nih... maaf ya _reviewers_ dan _readers_ u,u _review_ kalian baru kubalas nanti, kalau _fic_ ini sudah selesai. Dan tolong bantu saya menulis u,u saya bener-bener gak ngerti.

Ngerasa berdosa, sih #ups.


End file.
